Blood: The Last Vampire
by Sydney Lopez
Summary: I do not own the movie or the characters. But this is an awesome foreign film though. This is about a girl named Saya who is a demon hunter. She hunts the demons to get closer to Onigen, the oldest, vilest demon of all.
1. Prologue

In the 16th century, the savage onin war reduced Japan to a massive feeding ground. Assuming human forms, demons settled in among mortals to prey on the bloodshed.

A fearless samurai named Kiyomasa rose from the heart of evil and became the most revered demon hunter, only to be brutally slain by the oldest, vilest of all demons: Onigen.

Centuries passed. Darkness reigns on. Then a mysterious hunter emerged, joining forces with a shadow society known as The Council, she sets out to face her ultimate foe… Onigen.


	2. Chapter 1: Alice

It was August 20, 1982. That was when multinational forces land in Beirut to assist in the Lebanese Civil war. Smells like President Ronald Reagan had a hand in this, Alice thought. A perfect timing for the demons to come out and play but what does this have to do with Alice?

Alice strolled from place to place the Chiyoda Ward in Tokyo, thinking about Saya. Saya was the adolescent who protected her and nevertheless fell through the rabbit hole while looking for Onigen in the looking glass. But Saya was not a normal girl, was she?

She missed Saya. It had been nearly 12 years since that night that she saw the demon. She never came back from that significant darkness. Alice could never figure out why. Why was Saya on her consciousness? Was she calling out for help?

Alice examined these problems when she noticed that she felt someone or something watching her. The general didn't leave Alice all that defenseless before the Council killed him. Alice looked around, bringing herself to a standstill in the intermediate alleyway in front of a geisha house. Her eyes lined the bases and then up to the tops of the buildings to find out what it was. She saw a shadow jumping from one of the tall buildings to one of the lower ones.

It was completely different from any human. Who would be tailing her? Unless these were Saya's bottom feeders lurking about. If they were, she had to nothing about. I hope not, Alice thought as she went across the street feeling ravenous. Alice went to a sushi restaurant to grab a bite.

A few hours later, Alice arrived back at her apartment at the U.S. Air force Kanto base with what was left of her dinner from the restaurant. The service was terrible and the food was a bit overpriced but the food was not bad. She had a hard time thinking of whether or not if she wanted to go back to that place to complain about those two things.

As soon as she walked through the door of her apartment, there was a crashing noise coming from what sounded like the kitchen. The only thing she had in there were bottles of blood in case Saya did arrive. Alice grabbed her gun from her holster and silently rushed to the kitchen. Before she went around the corner, Alice heard someone breathing as if they had taken a drink of something. She quickly went around the corner without hesitation only to find the one person she didn't think she would see again. Saya.


	3. Chapter 2: Saya

Saya was on the roof top observing the Chiyoda ward of Tokyo. It had become her feeding ground for fresh blood. But her mind kept pondering back to Alice. Saya knew she wouldn't be human or alive if Saya didn't safeguard her from the bottom feeders. But she also used her to get to Onigen. Alice was right about the village 12 years ago. It was real. The little boy she loved wasn't real. She wanted him back… alive… unharmed.

Saya had missed Alice. But she missed the boy and the old man more. But why was she seeing Alice more now than ever before? She didn't have this problem before. Saya looked around to make sure she wasn't followed. She felt something had been watching her the entire time of being in the Chiyoda Ward. Maybe it was Saguaro, the new bottom feeder that started to follow her since that dreadful night.

"You know, Saya. She might die tonight," said a childlike voice, approaching from somewhere in the darkness of the environment. "Alice won't be killed as long as I'm around. You know it," hissed Saya, while her eyes were searching for the voice. At that point, a tall slender boy, no more than about 15 years old, trespassing from the shadows, crouching on the roof top far from Saya. Saya smelt blood on him. He's been feeding again, thought Saya.

"Go back, Saguaro. I have no use for you this time," said Saya, looking back to the view she was admiring before Saguaro came out.

"No, you don't. But then you won't know what will happen to her if she goes back to the base."

Saya shot Saguaro a cold but demanding look. Saguaro further explained, "Shou is planning on taking her out. He's not happy that his father was killed by you before he got to do it himself."

"That's not surprising," said Saya, as she rolled her eyes.

Then she looked back towards Saguaro's direction only to find that he was gone. She looked towards the street she was looking at before Saguaro had appeared. Someone who looked like Alice was walking, looking just as lost as Saya was.

She reminisced back to that night. Saya had gotten Alice away from the Council and she was badly injured. Alice managed to bring her to a village that was obviously from the 16th century. But Saya never thought that the girl would give her blood.

That's when Alice had helped her most to get to Onigen. Alice had also risked her life on getting to the truth. The village that they would later find was just a mirage created by Onigen herself. She thought she'd found the boy she once loved… the boy she had killed. She never had forgiven herself on that. Kato didn't tell her that she was a demon. Or at least half demon.

Now, Saya feels a change occurring. Something's taking place. What was it that was changing? It was familiar but was… questionably… odd. She looked at Alice, who was looking like she was lost. No, wait, she's feeling something, too, thought Saya. Alice's gaze, as Saya noticed, which wasn't at her, stopped at one of the top of the tall buildings to her far left, almost behind her. Saya followed her gaze to someone who seems to have been standing there for however long. It jumped down to one of the other buildings, disappearing.

Saya looked back to Alice, who was now crossing the street, also disappearing to one of the shops. As soon as Alice disappeared, Saya quickly went to the direction she saw the figure jump to. This had a burned but sweaty stench. It smelt old like cooked but rotting fish. Not as old as Onigen but not as young as Alice. Saya followed the smell to an alley somewhere in Shinagawa but lost it.

Where is that creature, thought Saya. There were a few scrapes and yells in the alley as Saya looked around as a scaredy-cat, paranoid of all of the noises. She kept looking for the smell while looking around, still paranoid of the nearby noises. But at the same time, her mind kept going to Alice. Since she had lost the scent, she thought about going to Alice's apartment. With a bit of luck, Alice would be wise enough to have blood in her fridge, thought Saya, hopeful.

So she headed to the direction of the Kanto Air Base, sprinting to get there before the creature got a waft her scent. Saya had gone onto the base without getting caught by the guards. When she got to Alice's apartment, it was by this time dark and Alice hasn't shown up yet. So Saya quickly and silently went to the kitchen just as soon as Alice approached the door. Saya didn't hear the door open when she reached for the fridge door.

Within 2 minutes of opening the fridge door, rummaging through finding the bottles of blood and saw Alice as she was took a swig of one of the bottles she had opened. Much to Alice's surprised, Saya was surprised to Alice had remembered her at all. "Saya," whispered Alice.


End file.
